This invention relates generally to devices for applying strip sealant to surfaces and relates, more particularly, to devices for applying a weatherproofing lap sealant in strip form from a roll along the edge of a roof panel before another roof panel is placed in overlapping relation with the edge.
The sealant with which the invention is concerned is a relatively tacky substance which is provided as a strip wound into a roll about a hollow tube or core. The roll is generally disc-shaped in form and may be unwound by pulling the free end of the strip away from the remainder of the roll. To prevent the windings of the strip on the roll from adhering to one another, a strip of release paper typically extends along so as to cover one surface of the strip and is wound with the strip in the roll.
When utilized in the construction of roof panels wherein the edge of one roof panel is overlapped by the edge of another roof panel, the sealant strip is placed release paper-side-up adjacent an edge thereof, and then the release paper is peeled from the strip. The edge of the other roof panel is then placed in overlapping relationship with the edge of the one roof panel so that the sealant strip is sandwiched between the lapped edges.
Heretofore, lap sealant in strip form has been placed along a roof panel by sticking an end of the sealant strip to the panel adjacent one end thereof and then manually unwinding a section of the sealant from the remainder of the roll and pressing the unwound section into place along the panel. Such a prior art process, however, requires a great deal of care to ensure that the sealant is applied along a desired path and is relatively time-consuming and laborious.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for applying a strip of sealant to a surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for applying a lap sealant strip along the surface of a roof panel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device for applying lap sealant to a roof panel in a manner which does not require as much care to position the sealant along a desired path as does the aforedescribed prior art process and does not require as much time and effort to apply the sealant to the roof panel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.